


Музыканты

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Модерн-АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку ОЕ-феста  "Приддоньяк. Один - уличный музыкант-скрипач, другой играет на фортепиано в консерватории. Заниматься музыкой вдвоем тайком, например, по ночам".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыканты

**Author's Note:**

> За вдохновение спасибо заказчику на фесте и модерн-АУшкам Тиа-Тайса, за обсуждение и редактуру - ShatrisLerran и А.

**1.**  
— Добрый день, дорогие зрители! Сегодня нас с вами ждет завершающий концерт абонемента «Знакомство с классикой». В программе — «Звездная соната» Йоганна Раха. Исполняет солист хексбергского филармонического оркестра Валентин Придд, фортепиано.  
Раздались аплодисменты, и Валентин, кивнув в ответ на ободряющую улыбку госпожи Вейзель, вышел на сцену. Зал был на удивление полон, несмотря на начавшиеся школьные каникулы, — видимо, дети еще не разъехались. Впрочем, из Хексберг можно и не разъезжаться, это вам не душная Оллария.

Поклонившись и дождавшись тишины, Валентин сел за инструмент. Обычно он любил играть для детей, но «знакомство с классикой» навязло у него в зубах, ушах и пальцах еще в васспардской музыкальной школе. Может, к концу следующего сезона у него получится убедить господина Райнштайнера несколько изменить программу.  
Отыграл Валентин не хуже, чем обычно, а после пошел домой пешком. Рах всегда навевал на него тоску пополам с головной болью, хотелось пройтись и проветриться.

В подземном переходе на площади Дидериха обнаружилась толпа и, услышав аплодисменты, Валентин ускорил шаг. Уличный джаз, визитную карточку Хексберг, Валентин всегда был рад послушать, но в этом переходе обычно играли «классики», то есть, по большей части коллеги по оркестру и ученики консерватории, которых он и так слышал достаточно. Играли ребята и ради дополнительного заработка, и ради практики, ведь времени в классах и репетиционных залах всегда не хватало, а дома заниматься тоже не все могли. Сам Валентин на улице не играл никогда, не потому, что считал недостойным, просто пианино же в переход не притащишь.  
Неизвестный музыкант заиграл снова, когда Валентин уже начал подниматься по ступеням, и первые же ноты заставили его замереть в изумлении. Шалер. Гальтарская сюита. Малоизвестный композитор, благодаря которому Валентин и стал музыкантом. Композитор, чьи произведения он надеялся все же однажды сыграть со сцены. Композитор, которого никто из хексбергких коллег толком не знал и не любил.

Из-за спин других зрителей как следует разглядеть музыканта не получалось, только светлые волосы, не скажешь даже, юноша или девушка. Играл он (она?) не идеально, но мелкие огрехи не имели никакого значения. Когда отзвучал последний аккорд, только аплодисменты вернули Валентина с отрогов Мон-Нуар в хексбергский переход.

— На этом все, господа, — музыкант оказался парнем, — всем спасибо за внимание.

Зрители начали расходиться, не забывая оставлять «благодарность» в лежащем на полу футляре. У Валентина наличных с собой попросту не было, да и не принято у музыкантов среди своих измерять впечатления деньгами… Валентин дождался, пока все разойдутся, парень к тому времени уже забрал из футляра выручку и укладывал на место скрипку.

— Это было очень хорошо сыграно. По-настоящему.  
— Спасибо, — тот поднял голову, откинул назад волосы, и Валентин удивленно воскликнул:  
— Арно?  
С младшим Савиньяком они пересекались в школьные годы в Лаик — летнем лагере «для особо ударенных детей» под Олларией. Близко не общались, Савиньяк был «технарем», Валентин — «гуманитарием», но вроде бы да, на завершающих концертах Арно играл на скрипке.  
— Придд! — Арно улыбнулся, будто старому другу, и протянул руку. — Ты здесь какими судьбами, тоже на лето?  
— Нет, я здесь работаю, — Валентин ответил на рукопожатие. — Хексбергский филармонический, фортепиано.  
— Да ты что! Никогда бы не подумал. И что, тебе правда понравилась моя игра?  
— Очень. У нас в оркестре прослушивание в Летние Волны, если интересно, уверен, ты пройдешь без проблем.  
Арно рассмеялся.  
— Да не, какой из меня профессионал, это все так, для удовольствия, — Арно закрыл футляр и с ним в руках отошел к колонне, за которой обнаружился средних размеров туристический рюкзак.  
— Помочь?  
— Не надо, он легкий. Хотя подержи, — он вручил Валентину скрипку, сел на корточки и влез в плечевые ремни.  
— Тебе есть, где остановиться?  
— Ага. У Катершванцев, помнишь их, да?.. здесь кузен, вот у него, он как раз уезжает, — Арно встал, застегнул поясной ремень и достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки листочек, видимо, с адресом. — Улица Найери, 12. Не подскажешь, как туда добраться с наименьшими потерями? Я смотрел, но мало ли.  
— Давай просто провожу, здесь недалеко и мне почти по дороге.  
— О, здорово.  
Валентин кивнул на футляр:  
— Доверишь или вернуть?  
— Доверю, раз уж ты у нас теперь филармония.

Будь они налегке, можно было бы пешком дойти, а так Валентин привел Арно на трамвайную остановку. Пришлось подождать, но в третьем подошедшем трамвае обнаружилась пустая задняя площадка, куда они и вошли. Арно сгрузил рюкзак, отобрал-таки скрипку и спросил:  
— Слушай, ты же тоже не просто так, а Придд. Как тебе удалось отвертеться от семейного дела? Или просто сбежал?  
Валентин пожал плечами.  
— Нас же много. Когда я школу заканчивал, Ирэна как раз выиграла свой первый процесс, и не у кого-нибудь, а у Инголс и Ко. Отец тут же решил, что гендерные предрассудки стоит оставить в прошлом Круге, а тут и Клаус победил на столичном конкурсе с куда лучшим результатом, чем я в свое время. Мама отца и уговорила.  
— Ааааа, ясно.  
Валентин честно не знал, решился бы он «сбежать», как Юстиниан, если бы отец уперся. Может, и пошел бы на юридический, как миленький, и готовил бы сейчас документы для очередного занудного процесса. Нет уж, лучше Рах.  
— А я по самолетам, как и положено, — продолжил меж тем Арно. — Неделю назад диплом защитил, а дома сейчас такой дурдом… Эмиль жениться собрался, у Лионеля какой-то крупный проект с Гаунау, к нему теперь вообще подходить страшно, так что я на время сбежал, с осени официально выйду. Хексберг — хорошее место, чтобы покуролесить напоследок.  
— Это да.  
В первую очередь потому, что таблоидных журналистов здесь, мягко говоря, не жаловали. Заснять Арно со скрипкой, а потом опубликовать сенсационную статью вроде «младший сын великого конструктора зарабатывает на жизнь в подземных переходах» было попросту некому. Собственно, именно поэтому Валентин в свое время и поступал в хексбергскую консерваторию, а не в столичную, и здесь же остался играть. Здесь всем было наплевать, что он Придд — и однокурсникам, и директору Ариго, и главному дирижеру оркестра Ойгену «Генералу» Райнштайнеру.  
— Школа номер семь, следующая остановка — улица Найери, — объявила водитель.  
— Наша? — уточнил Арно.  
Валентин кивнул.  
От остановки надо было пройти с десяток бье и свернуть в переулок.  
— О, вон он виднеется, двенадцатый. Кирпичная трехэтажка со странным козырьком, как Йоганн и говорил.  
Оставался всего с десяток шагов, дольше тянуть было нельзя. «Кошки закатные, что ты как на первом свидании!» Хотя, если бы он хотел просто позвать Арно на свидание, было бы куда проще…  
— Арно.  
— Да?  
— А ты еще что-нибудь из Шалера играешь?  
Четыре дуэта для скрипки и фортепиано. Не считая того, что можно переложить.  
— Так, по мелочи, но вообще я его люблю, а что?  
Валентин улыбнулся.

**2.**  
— Уффф, не так я представлял себе каникулы, — Арно положил скрипку и потер плечо.  
— Я… — начал было Валентин, но Арно предупреждающе поднял ладонь.  
— Я не жалуюсь! И вообще, кажется, у нас, наконец, получилось.  
Валентин кивнул.

Арно был в Хексберг уже больше месяца, и играли они минимум трижды в неделю, в основном поздним вечером. Днем Валентин был занят в консерватории и с учениками, Арно шарахался по городу и окрестностям, торчал на пляже («Как вы купаетесь в этом Устричном, оно же ледяное!») и возился со своим дипломным проектом. «Понимаешь, — пояснил он как-то Валентину, — «отлично»-то мне поставили, но если я хочу, чтоб этот самолет подписали хотя бы на модельные испытания, работать там еще и работать…»  
Так что да, играли вечерами, переходящими в ночь, хорошо, Валентин снимал половину старого дома, стоящего на отшибе, и вторая половина последний год пустовала. Возмущаться было некому. Арно у него уже даже ночевать пару раз оставался, и Валентин предлагал просто переехать, но у кузена Катершванцев было две собаки, которых надо было кормить и выгуливать в отсутствие оного кузена.  
Сегодня они, наконец, смогли без огрехов сыграть последний, четвертый дуэт, «Охоту фульги». Оставалось решить, какой из них пытаться довести до совершенства…  
— Так, — объявил Арно, убирая скрипку в футляр. — На сегодня все, и, раз на часах всего восемь, мы отправляемся развлекаться. Возражения не принимаются!  
— Я не собирался возражать, нам и правда нужен перерыв. У тебя уже есть идеи?  
— У меня не просто идеи, у меня план! Надень что-нибудь повеселее, и пойдем.  
Валентин не стал уточнять, куда. Все равно Арно за несколько недель успел изучить злачные места Хексберг куда лучше, чем Валентин — за пять лет.

Как ни странно, место, куда его Арно притащил, Валентин знал. Нельзя жить в Хексберг и не знать «Астэру» хотя бы понаслышке. Лучший джазовый клуб в городе, место обитания Бешеного Вальдеса. Попасть в «Астэру», особенно если играл сам Вальдес, было не так-то просто, и Валентин раньше там никогда не был, но Бешеного и его «саксофон прямиком из Заката» слышал — и на благотворительных концертах в той же филармонии, и, так сказать, в домашней обстановке. Ротгер Вальдес приходился племянником госпоже Вейзель, а потому бывал и на торжествах в консерватории, и в доме директора Ариго, куда Валентин, на правах любимого ученика, был зван по малейшему поводу и без оного. Впрочем, именно играл Вальдес у Ариго редко, предпочитая словесные дуэли с Райнштайнером. Наверное, можно было бы воспользоваться знакомством, чтобы попасть в клуб, минуя обычные преграды, но Валентину это просто не приходило в голову. Джаза ему хватало и так, а впечатлять подобным образом было некого.

Тем временем Арно проигнорировал заворачивающую в переулок очередь и потащил Валентина ко второй двери.  
— Слушай, откуда у тебя спецприглашение в «Астэру»? Даже для тебя слишком.  
Арно усмехнулся.  
— Придд, ну ты же местный и умный. Ты знаешь, кто у вас Вальдес по основной профессии?  
— Пилот медико-спасательной службы Хексберг.  
— Это он последние три года ее пилот, а чем он занимался до того, знаешь?  
Валентин покачал головой. Подробности несомненно бурной биографии Бешеного в его присутствии как-то никто не обсуждал.  
— А до того он был летчиком-испытателем. Продолжать?  
— Нет, все уже ясно, спасибо.  
Действительно, уточнять, откуда Савиньяк знает летчика-испытателя — все равно, что удивляться, откуда сам Валентин знаком с председателем Палаты защитников Хексберг.

Похоже, Вальдес был не просто испытателем, а лично тестировал легендарный Са-116, потому что Арно с Валентином не просто пустили через дверь для «особо важных гостей», а еще и проводили за столик непосредственно у сцены. За столиком обнаружился сам Бешеный Вальдес и еще один мужчина, чуть постарше, седой и со шрамом на щеке.  
— О, Арно! — начал Вальдес. — Пришел, молодец, и друга привел… ба, знакомые лица, добрый вечер, господин Придд. Когда вы подружиться-то успели?  
— В Лаик еще, — ответил Арно.  
Правдой это не было, но избавляло от ненужных объяснений.  
— А, ну да, где ж еще. Олле, позволь тебе представить — Арно Савиньяк, будущее талигойского самолетостроения, и Валентин Придд, надежда и опора хексбергской филармонии.  
Арно покраснел так, что было заметно даже в слабом клубном освещении, да и Валентин почувствовал, что у него заалели уши. Хотя с Вальдесом никогда не скажешь, всерьез он или дурачится.  
— Молодые люди, знакомьтесь — Олаф Кальдмеер, лучший знаток джаза по обе стороны Хербсте.  
— Рад знакомству, — Кальдмеер привстал и пожал руки Арно и Валентину. В его голосе угадывался дриксенский акцент, едва заметный, не будь Валентин музыкантом, и не услышал бы, и имя вроде бы казалось знакомым. А, точно.  
— Взаимно, — сказал он вслух. — Кажется, я читал ваши статьи в «Музыкальном обозрении» года три назад.  
Дриксенец улыбнулся:  
— Приятно слышать.  
— Воот, — обиженно протянул Ротгер, — Придду сразу верят, а мне на такое начинают головой качать и подозревать Леворукий знает в чем…  
— Ротгер.  
Тут Вальдеса окликнули со сцены, и он обратился уже ко всем троим:  
— Что ж, не скучайте, наслаждайтесь прекрасным и не забывайте про вино!

То, что Вальдес вытворял на саксофоне, легко позволяло представить его за штурвалом какого-нибудь сверхсекретного истребителя. Кальдмеер, как выяснилось, тоже делил свою жизнь между музыкой и небом — пилотировал пассажирские лайнеры в Дриксен и только весной вышел в отставку, по возрасту.  
— Чем вы теперь собираетесь заняться? — спросил Арно во время очередной паузы между музыкальными номерами.  
— Еще не знаю, — ответил тот. — Зовут в Лётную академию в Метхенберге и в несколько частных авиакомпаний. Пока я просто приехал на лето в Хексберг.  
— Ну, это ты так думаешь, — внезапно раздалось сверху. За спиной у Кальдмеера обнаружился Вальдес, и, положив руку тому на плечо, продолжил: — Нельзя просто так приехать на лето в Хексберг. Кстати, молодой человек, — добавил он, обращаясь к Арно, — вам тоже стоит иметь это в виду.

**3.**  
Лето потихоньку заканчивалось, приближалось время отъезда Арно, и Валентина все настойчивее преследовала одна мысль: сыграть хотя бы один из дуэтов там и так, как должно играть такие вещи. У Арно скрипка была пусть и не Ларнери, но для любительской очень даже неплоха, а главное — устраивала самого Арно. У Валентина дома, честно говоря, тоже стояли не какие-нибудь дрова, а настоящий Рейфер, подаренный Юстинианом и Ирэной на совершеннолетие, но даже самое лучшее пианино не сравнится с концертным роялем. А сравнивать акустику его квартиры и хотя бы малого консерваторского зала просто смешно. Впрочем, даже в малый зал официально попасть им не светило, несмотря на «мертвый сезон», а если уж все равно нарушать правила, то и мелочиться не стоит.  
— Слушай, ну ты умеешь удивлять, — прошептал Арно, когда они незадолго до полуночи просочились в Хекбергский концертный зал с помощью утянутых у госпожи Вейзель запасных ключей и подсмотренного у нее же кода сигнализации. — Никак от тебя не ожидал, ты же всегда был такой правильный…  
— Соответствующая репутация, господин Савиньяк, — ответил Валентин, еще раз проверяя, что сигнализация действительно отключилась, и зажигая свет на сцене, — бывает иногда очень полезна. При этом действительности она соответствовать совершенно не обязана.  
— Угу, еще скажи, что это ты в Лаик Сузу-Музу изображал.  
Валентин прочистил горло.  
— Что, серьезно?!  
— Скажем так, я был одним из многих. Давай я тебе потом расскажу, а? Не будем терять времени.  
— Ага.

Отзвучала последняя нота, но Валентин медлил убирать руки с клавиш. Казалось, что за спиной выросли крылья — а теперь медленно опадали по перышку. Рядом шумно выдохнул Арно:  
— Вот это да… А я не понимал, дурак, что ты так в зал рвешься…  
И тут открылась ближайшая к сцене дверь, и послышались шаги. Едва видимый в темном зале силуэт приближался, и Валентину на мгновение показалось, что это то ли Леворукий, то ли кто-то из Ушедших, но на сцену поднялся господин Райнштайнер. Что в данной ситуации было гораздо опаснее.  
Арно ошеломленно хлопал ресницами, Валентин отчаянно пытался понять, что можно сказать, чтобы «Генерал» не убил их на месте, но тот заговорил сам:  
— Неплохо, неплохо. Второй дуэт Шалера, «Полет кэцхен»?  
— Да, — каким-то чудом сумел выговорить Валентин.  
— Что ж, думаю, это будет достойный номер для завершения благотворительного концерта на будущей неделе. Зайдете ко мне завтра утром насчет репетиций в более разумное время.  
И с этими словами он ушел в кулисы. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Арно, прокашлявшись, спросил:  
— Кто это был?  
— Гене… — Валентин запнулся, — главный дирижер хексбергского филармонического. Ойген Райнштайнер.  
— Ничего себе… Он это серьезно? Насчет концерта?  
— Боюсь, что да.  
И тут Арно пробило на нервный смех. Валентину стоило больших усилий не присоединиться.

**4.**

Улетал Арно на следующий день после концерта, у Валентина был выходной, можно было спокойно проводить. Электричка в аэропорт была полупустой, они сидели друг напротив друга и молча смотрели в окно. Вдруг Арно набрал воздуха и заговорил, коротко и по деловому, что было ему совершенно не свойственно:  
— У «Летящего оленя» филиал в Марагоне, всего в двухстах хорнах от Хексберг. У них хорошее КБ, почти как в головном, и они как раз специализируются на маленьких самолетах, если я хочу довести «Сэ-4» до ума, это все равно надо там делать…  
— Арно…  
— Я уже писал Ли, тот говорит, мне в любом случае надо начинать со стажировки в головном, но потом… На Весенний Излом у вас вроде бы тоже бывают благотворительные концерты, как раз успеем «Танец найери»…  
Донесшийся из колонок вопль «Аэропорт Карла IV, конечная остановка!» избавил Валентина от необходимости отвечать.


End file.
